Medieval Rescue
by dede0071205
Summary: This is twist on the regular Cinderella story Black/HilbertxWhite/Hilda, Agencyshippng/Chessshipping. A little bit of Contestshipping and Penguinshipping.
1. Chapter 1 (The Ball)

**Medieval Rescue**

Chapter 1 The Ball

In the kingdom of Unova lived a young lady named Hilda who lived with her step mother Diana and step sisters named May and Dawn. Her father had died in an accident a few years back so it was just the four of them. Hilda didn't mind doing chores in the house and her step mother and step sisters weren't mean or rude to her, so it was a happy family. Until one day when her mother made the accidental mistake of marry a man named Damos. He was a mean and rude man who treated all four of them with no respect. Diana wanted to divorce so badly, but if she did, Damos threatened to kill them all.

One day, a mail man came in and delivered invitations to Dawn, May and Hilda to attend the royal ball at the Sapphire castle and to meet prince Hilbert, 3 days from now. The three of them knew that Damos would try to rip them to shreds, so they tried to hide all the invitations. Unfortunately for May and Dawn, Damos found their invitations and like they thought, ripped them into shreds. Plus he planned a whole list of chores for them to do on the night of the ball. Luckily for Hilda, she hid her invitation in her secret box in which she kept hidden away.

The next day when Damos was out, Hilda took her invitation out, showed it to her mother and told her the whole story. So her mother called May and Dawn down to discuss what to do.

"So, who's going to go to the ball?" Hilda asked.

"I think it should be you, Hilda" May said.

"I agree with May" Dawn said.

"But why me?" Hilda asked.

"Because you deserve to, I mean you work harder than both me and May combined and you had to deal with Damos' rudeness the most to protect all of us from harm. But we think it's time to find your happiness, starting with this ball" Dawn said.

"Yeah and besides, me and Dawn have already met our prince charmings. Me with  
Drew and Dawn with Kenny, so hopefully you can find yours at the ball" May said.

"You girls...are the best sisters a girl can ever have thank you so much for letting me do this!" Hilda says.

"No problem" May and Dawn say.

"So it's decided that Hilda goes to the ball" Diana says.

"Yup!" May, Dawn, and Hilda say.

"But how do I get out of the house without Damos seeing?" Hilda starts "What do I wear?" She continues "and how will I get there?"

"Just leave that to us" Diana says and puts her hands on May' and Dawn's shoulders.

"Right" May and Dawn say.

~Meanwhile~

Prince Hilbert was in the garden with his Tepig, Oshawott, and his 2 friends; Bianca, the court jester and Cheren, the magician who lived in the castle.

"Sigh" Hilbert said.

"What's wrong Hilbert?" Bianca asked, and then tripped as she ran to Hilbert.

"It's just; I'm worried I won't find that perfect girl that I'm looking for at the ball" Hilbert replies.

"I don't think you'll haft to worry about that" Cheren says.

"Why?" Hilbert asks.

"Well it says in my crystal ball, that you'll find her at the ball" Cheren says.

"Well I hope that crystal ball of yours is right this time" Hilbert says.

"Very funny Hilbert" Cheren says.

"I think Cheren is right" Bianca says.

"We'll see about that" Hilbert says.

~Two days later~

The ball was tonight, Diana, May and Dawn are working hard to get Hilda ready for the ball. What Hilda didn't know was that Diana, May and Dawn were able to create magic to help others. So with their magic they got Damos a job interview for a high part in a worldwide business, so he would be out for the night, made a beautiful blue dress for Hilda to wear and a horse drawn carriage for Hilda to ride. So at 7pm Damos left for his interview, and Hilda was all ready for the ball, so Hilda entered the carriage.

"Thanks again for everything you guys" Hilda said.

"It's no trouble at all, just have a good time and we'll clean the house" Diana said.

"Right" Hilda said.

"One more thing" May said.

"Please be back by midnight, since that's when the magic wears off and everything will be back to normal" Dawn said.

"Right, I won't forget" Hilda said.

"Well it's time for you to go" Diana said as she closed the door to the carriage. Then the carriage left for Sapphire Castle.

"Goodbye everyone, and thanks again" Hilda said.

"Have a great time Hilda" May and Dawn said.

~At the ball~

Hilbert had just finished dancing with one of the other girls at the ball and returned to his throne as all the other girls crowded around him asking for the next dance. He was looking around, and none of the girls at the ball were the one he was looking for. He thought it was all hopeless and was about to give up, until Hilda entered.

Once she entered, Hilbert couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, her brunette hair tied up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon, with a blue dress to match, her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the light and a smile like no other.

*ohh my! what a beautiful sight, I never seen a place this beautiful in my whole life* She thought. Hilda was so distracted that she didn't even notice all the other girls starring at her and chatting about her.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she looks amazing"

"I hate to admit it, but I agree"

Then Hilbert got up and walked towards Hilda, all the other girls stood out of his way. Hilda did the same when she saw Hilbert *Ohh my, so that's prince Hilbert, he's so handsome; with his brown hair, and his royal attire, plus those hazel eyes that sparkle in the light and that warm smile* she thought. Finally the two were face to face.

"Prince Hilbert I... thank you for inviting me here" Hilda said as she bowed.

"Young lady, I don't know your name yet, but I will soon, for now may I please have this dance?" Hilbert asked with his hand out.

"I would love to" She replied and gave him her hand.

So Hilbert and Hilda danced and enjoyed themselves, after a few dances Hilbert took Hilda by the hand and took her to the garden where they sat in the patio.

"What a beautiful garden" Hilda said.

"Thank you, this is a place for me and my Pokémon, Tepig, Oshawott come on out" Hilbert said and threw his poke balls up and Tepig and Oshawott came out.

"Wow, you're so lucky to have Pokémon, my father won't let me have Pokémon ever"

"Well in that case, please take this one" gives her a poke ball.

"Ohh Hilbert, I couldn't"

"Please think nothing of it, this is my gift to you"

"Thank you so much, now come on out" threw the poke ball up and a Snivy came out.

"Now I hope you take good care of Snivy for me"

"Don't worry, I will promise"

So Hilbert and Hilda kept on talking all night, they had learned they had a lot in common and they both started to fall deeper for each other. Then the clock struck 11:59pm.

"OHH my it's almost midnight" Hilda stood up.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Snivy return" she started "I'm really sorry, but I really must go"

"But wait, I didn't even get your name, who are you?" He grabbed her hand as the bell rung again.

"I'll never forget this night for as long as I live, thank you for everything"

"Please don't go, I think we can be friends"

"Please I really must go" let's go of his hand and runs "Goodbye"

"Wait" as he runs after her.

As Hilda was running through the garden, a branch ripped the blue ribbon she had off her hair. But she didn't care as she kept running right to where her carriage was and got on. Hilbert tried to catch up, but it was too late since the carriage had already left, he was sad as he returned to the castle, until he saw the ribbon that she had worn on the branch. He then pulled it off and vowed to find her again.

Luckily for Hilda, she made it back home in time as all the magic wore off and was back in her regular clothing finishing off the cleaning. Although, one thing still remained, she had the other part of the ribbon was still attached to her hair and kept it in her pocket with the poke ball with the Pokémon Hilbert had given to her.

**So this is it my first story, please don't be too harsh on the comments cause this is my first. The next one will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 (The Day After the Ball)

Chapter 2 The Day after the Ball

Hilda, May and Dawn were chatting as they cleaned the house form the mess that Damos made.

"So how was the ball Hilda?" Dawn asked.

"I never had such a wonderful time like I did that night" Hilda replied.

"I'll take it you had a good time?" May asked.

"Yeah" Hilda said slurring her words without a care.

"So did you meet the prince?" May asked.

"Tell us every detail" Dawn added.

"Well, I'd rather show you than tell you" Hilda said.

"Huh?" Dawn and May both say.

Hilda sticks her hands in her pocket to reveal a poke ball and the blue ribbon that she wore last night.

"Is that a poke ball?" May asked.

"And is that the ribbon you wore at the ball?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, and yup" Hilda started "the prince gave me this and when I got back, this ribbon was still in my hair"

"So want are you waiting for, take your Pokémon out" May said.

"Yeah and we'll do the same" Dawn said.

"Alright Piplup, spotlight"

"Torchic, take the stage"

"Snivy, let's go"

Pokémon appeared and they played for a while.

"So prince Hilbert gave you that Pokémon?" May asked.

"Yeah, the same way Drew gave you Torchic and Kenny gave Dawn Piplup" Hilda replied.

"I guess we all have secret Pokémon that we got form others" Dawn said.

"Now I want all three of you to keep those Pokémon safe from Damos and make sure to keep them happy" Diana said as she walked up to May, Dawn and Hilda.

"Mom!?" Hilda said in shock.

"Don't you worry mom" May said.

"We promise to keep them safe and happy" Dawn added.

"Now I want all of you to see my secret Pokémon" Diana said as she pulled a poke ball out of her pocket and threw it up.

From that poke ball came out a Sylveon of a different colour (a shiny one to be exact)

"Wow, so cute" Hilda said.

"You see, mom used to be a top coordinator when she was younger" May said.

"Yeah but she lost her trophy due to an accident a while back, so all she has of those days are the ribbons she won" Dawn added.

"Amazing" Hilda said.

"Girls! Quickly return your Pokémon, Damos is coming" Diana said.

"Right" they all said.

So they all returned their Pokémon and finished off with the cleaning. 


	3. Chapter 3 (A Royal Friend0

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short, but I hope that this next one will** **grab your attention. **

Chapter 3 A Royal Friend

Hilbert is in the library staring at the ribbon that the girl he danced with left behind.

"He's been starring at the ribbon since breakfast, he wouldn't even ask me for a cheer up from me" Bianca said.

"Bianca, where is your sense of romance, he has obviously fallen of her, I refuse to hear your sarcasm any more" Cheren said and left.

"W-wait, I saw how he looked at that girl, he's in love alright" Bianca said running after him.

"*sigh*, I must find her, I never felt this way for any other girl" Hilbert stood up

Hilbert headed to his parents and told them about the situation, so his parents made an announcement to the kingdom, that they must find the girl who was at the ball.

The announcement called for all the girls that attended the ball to answer one question and that would be, "What did the prince give you in the garden?"

So many of the girls who were at the ball headed to the castle to answer that one question. But non had the correct answer, they all answered anything related to money and expensive thinks. Non of the girls there really wanted the prince for his personality, they either wanted the money, the royalty, or just the good looks. Hilbert was getting disappointed since he knew in his heart that non of the girls there, weren't the girl he was looking for.

He was getting fed up with all these other girls, so he changed into his regular clothing, (AKA, nothing retaliated to royalty) grabbed his pokeballs and headed into town to find his friends; Drew and Kenny to battle.

~Meanwhile~

Hilda, May, Dawn, Drew and Kenny were in the park battling in the battle field.

"Ok Kenny, let's settle that score of ours" Dawn stated.

"If you say so Dawn, but you know I'm still gonna win. That time you beat me was just luck" Kenny added

"Piplup, spotlight"

"Prinplup now, hit it"

As the battle progressed on all Hilda had on her mind was what happened that night. Then he showed up and I mean Hilbert.

"Ohh, hey Hilbert" Drew said.

"Hey Drew, Kenny" Hilbert said.

"Hey your highness" Kenny added.

"I told you guys not to call me that" Hilbert stated.

"Wait, it that the prince?" May asked.

"Yup, we've been friends with the prince since we were kids" Drew replied.

"Hilda" May said.

"Yeah, I know, I picked the wrong day to wear the blue ribbon in my hair" Hilda stated.

"Are you kidding me, go talk to him!" May demanded.

As May and Hilda were debating what to do, when an explosion came out of nowhere. When everyone else turned around and they see Piplup and Prinplup down, and both unable to battle.

"So I guess this battle is a draw?" Dawn asked.

"We'll settle this another day" Kenny replied.

"Right" Dawn added.

"Now that that's over, me and Kenny would like to introduce you to Hilbert, prince of Unova" Drew said.

"Please call me Hilbert"

"Hi, I'm May and these are my two sisters, Dawn and Hilda"

"Nice to meet you" Dawn said.

"A-A-a pleasure to meet you" Hilda added

"It's nice to meet you too" Hilbert said.

"So Hilbert, did you find your mystery girl yer?" Kenny asked.

"Unfortunately no, none of the girls that came to the castle didn't answer the question correctly" Hilbert said sadly.

"Hey May, didn't you, Dawn and Hilda go?" Drew asked.

Hilda then nudged May's shoulder and mouthed *Not yet*

"Sadly for all of us, our step father ripped our invitations to shreds" May replied.

"Bummer" Kenny started "well that's three girls you can cut off your list Hilbert"

"Too bad" Hilbert started "Wait" walks up to Hilda "what's that? In your hair?" Hilbert asked.

Hilda pauses for a minute "Ohh this, it's just a gift from my mother"

"Well it's very nice, it suits you very well" Hilbert says.

"Thanks so much, coming from you, it's an honor" Hilda replied.

"No trouble, but since you're my friend now, if you don't mind, I'd like it if you treated me as a friend and not a prince ok? He asked.

"Ok then" Hilda replied.

So the six friends hung out for the rest of the day; battling, chatting and walking through town. When it was time to leave, everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways


End file.
